You Call It Love
by baekyeol614
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau menemukan tipe cantik idealmu di stasiun kereta dan menyatakan cintamu secara langsung? Bagaimana jika tipe cantik idealmu itu ternyata seorang laki-laki dan homophobic? Bagaimana jika kalian berakhir di satu sekolah yang sama dan dia yang menyebabkanmu dipanggil homo oleh semua teman-temanmu? Bagaimana jika kamu masih menginginkannya?


**You Called It Love**

 **Adaptation from manga with the same title.**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Suho, Kai, Sehun.**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Yaoi, School life**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Di Stasiun**._

 _Hari itu stasiun sangat ramai. Chanyeol dan ketiga temannya berangkat menggunakan subway untuk pergi ke sekolah. Di keramaian itu Chanyeol melihat seseorang._

 _Malaikat? katanya dalam hati_

 _"Chanyeol?" salah satu temannya yang bernama Suho memanggilnya karena ia merasa Chanyeol tertinggal._

 _Dan Chanyeol masih saja terpana melihatnya._

* * *

Chanyeol POV

Hari ini seperti biasanya aku pergi ke sekolah setelah libur panjang kenaikan kelas. Aku menaiki subway lalu aku harus berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Tapi baru juga di depan sekolah, sudah ada 4 siswi yang mengerubungiku.

"Heyyy, Chanyeol, kudengar kau itu homo ya?"

"Apa kau benar ditolak Baekhyun?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat homo sungguhan,"

"Bukannya Baekhyun itu straight ya? Tapi sekarang yang lain juga berpikir dia homo, kasihan."

Iya, bukan karena mereka mengagumiku tapi mereka hanya ingin mengejekku. Mendengarnya saja membuatku kesal.

"Di-DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

"Ahaha, benar-benar menjijikkan," setelah mengejek seperti itu, mereka lalu berlari menuju sekolah.

"Yo, homo! Pagi yang menyenangkan ya,"

Dasar, aku tahu ini suara Sehun, benar-benar menyiram minyak ke dalam api. Membuat kesal saja. Kupelototi saja dia.

"Haha, maaf, maaf," katanya, seperti tidak ikhlas saja.

"Aku melihat malaikatmu di stasiun tadi," Sehun memulainya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang diamlah. Siapa juga yang malaikat."

"Aku harap kalian sekelas tahun ini,"

"Tidak, terima kasih,"

"Dia itu cinta pertamamu, jangan cemberut begitu," goda Sehun

"Sudah kubilang aku itu tidak menyukainya, hanya wajahnya saja," kataku.

Tiba-tiba saja sudah ada orang yang menempel di belakang punggungku.

"Yo, apa? Kalian membicarakan Baek lagi? Kalian sangat menyukainya ya?" Kai mengatakan itu sambil menempelkan badannya padaku.

"Hey," aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kai.

"Yang suka Baekhyun itu cuma Chanyeol," Sehun menyebalkan.

"Kalian sangat menjengkelkan. Sudah kubilang aku hanya suka wa-"

Wah, wah, itu Baekhyun. Omonganku sampai terhenti. Wah wajahnya memang seperti malaikat. Kumohon wajahku jangan blushing. Ah dia melirik kemari.

"Ah, si homo... menjijikkan... jangan lihat-lihat,"

Aghhhh, walaupun wajahnya manis tapi kata-katanya pahit sekali.

"Aku itu buka homo!"

Dasar.

* * *

 _Benar. Dua hari setelah aku masuk menjadi tahun pertama di high school. Aku merasa jantungku dipanah. Sekejap saat aku melihat wajahnya, aku langsung terpikir dia adalah seorang malaikat._

 _"Ba-barusan apa kalian melihatnya?" kataku dengan semangat menggebu-gebu._

 _"Huh?" itu Kai._

 _"Apa?" Suho pun juga tak paham._

 _"Benar-benar cantik. Disana. Sangat cantik." aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kai karena dia sepertinya tidak memahami situasi._

 _"Apa?! Tenanglah bro," Kai merasa kepayahan dan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah bersemu karena melihat wajahnya. Sangat cantik._

 _Tipe idealku. Ini seperti semua fantasiku menjadi nyata. Dan karena saat itu aku hanya terfokus pada wajahnya, aku jadi tidak sadar sudah menggenggam tangannya._

 _"Aku menyukaimu!" langsung kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku._

 _"Chanyeol!" tak kupedulikan Suho yang memanggilku._

 _"Huh!" dia terlihat tidak senang._

 _"Huh!" Sebentar, itu seperti seragam sekolahku. APA INI? AKU TIDAK MENYADARI SERAGAMNYA!_

 _Dia langsung menarik tangannya._

 _"Ew, tidak mungkin. Jangan coba-coba memegangku! Aku bisa tertular homomu nanti!"_

 _Laki-laki. Laki-laki._

 _Hanya itu yang terpikir olehku._

 _"Mati saja sana," setelah mengatakannya dia pergi dengan kemarahan._

 _Aku sudah tidak berdaya dan terjatuh dalam kesengsaraan._

 _Jadi tipe idealku adalah laki-laki...dan cara bicaranya juga sangat pedas...dan seorang laki-laki... laki-laki..._

 _Tapi..._

 _Saat acara pembukaan untuk murid baru, aku bertemu dengan laki-laki yang kusebut malaikat itu. Aku tentu saja kaget dan wajahku pasti memerah, diapun melihatku dengan wajah kesalnya juga. Tidak percaya kalau aku akan bertemu secepat ini dengannya._

 _"YA TUHAN, KAU SI HOMO ITU! KAU MENGIKUTIKU SAMPAI DISINI? BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKKAN!"_

 _"TIDAK, TIDAK, AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA. AKU HANYA SUKA WAJAHMU SAJA!" ups keceplosan._

 _"JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR HOMO! JANGAN DEKATI AKU! DASAR MENJIJIKKAN!" Dia melihatku dengan tampang jijiknya. Dan entah mengapa itu membuatku marah juga._

 _"KUBERITAHU YA, AKU BUKAN HOMO! DE-DENGAR DULU APA YANG KUBILANG! SIAL!"_

 _Dan sejak hari itu, kita terus saling mengejek, dan kita dikenal sebagai dua orang yang saling membenci satu sama lain._

* * *

"Mau sampai kapan kau melihatku?"

Ugh, aku sampai tidak sadar masih melihatnya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu. Aku juga tidak menatap wajahmu itu." Hah wajahku benar-benar terasa panas.

"Oh sudahlah, dia kan tidak bisa menahannya, karena dia sangat menyukaimu, jadi biarkan saja," Kai merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Sok akrab sekali.

"Sudah kubilang! Hanya wajahnya! Omong-omong sebelum kita bicara tentang suka ataupun tidak, aku juga tidak tahu apapun tentang dia," ucapku sambil melirik kearah Baekhyun.

"HUFT!" Setelah mendesah panjang, Baekhyun meninggalkan kami dengan wajah cemberut dan pundak yang lesu.

"Wow dia mendesah sangat dalam," kata Sehun.

"Dan Baek seharusnya tidak perlu cemberut seperti itu karena Chanyeol hanya menyukai wajahnya..." Kai pun menimpali.

"Hey, aku baru sadar kau memanggilnya Baek," aku bertanya kenapa Kai selalu memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan itu terus.

"Oh maksudmu Baek? Yah karena Baekhyun itu nama yang terlalu panjang jadi aku malas," Kau pikir namaku juga tidak panjang, dasar bodoh!

"Memangnya kau itu temannya!" Kenapa Kai sok akrab sekali.

"Bagaimana menurutmu wajahnya Baekhyun? Apa dia seperti boneka atau sesuatu?" sepertinya Kai tidak menggubris omonganku malahan dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Setelah kupikir, pertanyaan Kai masuk dalam pikiranku dan membuatku berpikir bagaimana aku bisa menyukai Baekhyun. Ma-maksudku WAJAH-nya.

"Ha betul kalau dipikir-pikir pasti dari itu," sahut Sehun

"Yeah, ada satu di rumah nenekku di desa dan itu sangat cantik," aku memikirkan boneka yang ada di rumah nenekku yang wajahnya secantik Baekhyun. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik.

"Dan... kau jatuh cinta dengannya pada pandangan pertama," ejek Kai.

"Meskipun dia sebenarnya laki-laki." Ucap Sehun. Urgh.

"Dan dia membencimu." Sahut Suho. Suho kenapa juga ikut-ikutan membullyku.

"Woah... hidupku benar-benar sempurna. Ada seorang homo dalam kehidupanku. Berjuanglah bro!" ucap Suho sambil merangkulku.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya menyukai wajahnya," kenapa mereka tidak mengerti juga.

"Apa itu cukup?" Sehun dan Kai mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu mulailah suka bagian dirinya yang lain, dengan begitu kau akan menjadi homo yang seutuhnya," pintar sekali kau Suho.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Dia bahkan tidak mau berbicara denganku. Dan dia juga sudah tidak menyukaiku dari awal..."

Urgh ada Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri menyandar di tembok.

"Tapi itu tidak penting. Seperti aku mau hidup dengan bagiannya yang lain saja. Aku hanya mengikuti alur pembicaraan kita," aku tidak mau melihat Baekhyun lebih membenciku karena membicarakannya.

"Kau bisa tanya padaku soal masalah cinta," sahut Kai.

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu salah!"

Kami berempat berjalan menuju papan pengumuman pembagian kelas dua.

"Ah sudah keluar." Kami mulai melihat satu persatu.

"Aku di kelas C," kataku.

"Aku dimana?" Sehun sepertinya belum menemukan namanya.

"Kau dikelas C juga. Kita semua di kelas C lagi." Sahut Suho.

Kira-kira Baekhyun ada di kelas apa ya? Bukannya aku penasaran atau apa ... oh! dia di kelas b...

"Hah? Hanya aku di kelas b?" apa kau serius? Kai?

* * *

Setelah itu kami menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Tiba saatnya untuk Kai masuk ke kelasnya. Kelas 11B. Urgh, kenapa aku jadi iri...

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu! Mau kufotokan wajahnya Chanyeol?"

Hmmm?

Yak! Dasar!

"TIDAK!"

"Kau seperti ragu-ragu tadi," ucap Suho. Gulp.

* * *

Author POV

 **Kelas 11B**

Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Oh! Hey! Hey!" Kai menyapanya heboh dari tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun berdiri mematung melihat Kai. Perasaanya tidak enak.

"Oh, kita di kelas yang sama. Kau masih ingat aku kan? Aku temannya Chanyeol," ucap Kai

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya berdiri menatapnya dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya karena hanya ada 1 kursi kosong.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Senang bertemu denganmu. Duduklah disitu," sahut Kai yang pantang menyerah mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol.

Baekhyunpun duduk dan mendesah panjang. Kai tertawa dan menggeser duduknya mendekati Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyembunyikan desahan panjangmu itu. Kau pasti berpikir betapa mengganggunya aku." Ucap Kai.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu kan Chanyeol? Dia sangat mengganggu dan juga sangat bodoh," Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kai saat Kai berbicara padanya tentang Chanyeol.

"Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang baik. Tapi tentu saja bodoh. Kau bisa mencoba bicara padanya lain kali," Kai mengatakannya dengan tertawa.

"... dia membenci semua yang ada padaku kecuali cuma wajahku. Bagaimana aku secara tiba-tiba langsung datang dan bicara padanya?"

"Huh? Tapi aku pikir dia mengatakan bagaimana inginnya dia berbicara padamu secara normal seperti yang lain. Dan aku pikir dia tidak punya motif tersembunyi..."

"Ap-"

"Tapi motif tersembunyi membuatnya terdengar seperti punya niat buruk..."

"...karena jika kau sangat tidak menyukai orang, kau pasti tidak akan tidak bicara dengan mereka kan?"

"Kau menambahkan tidaknya dua kali,"

"Hmm? Tidak akan tidak bicara? Hmmm? Yah omong-omong..." Kai mencoba tidak memikirkannya terlalu jauh.

"...daripada bicara yang tidak penting. Kau harusnya bicara dengannya, paling tidak cuma satu kali!"

"Dan jika kau merasa dia mengganggu yang seterusnya adalah keputusanmu," ucap Kai.

Baekhyun melihat Kai dan mecoba memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimana jika dia mecobanya?

* * *

 **Siang itu diatap sekolah.**

Baekhyun masih berpikir bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan Chanyeol kalau hubungan keduanya seperti ini. Otaknya sudah panas memikirkannya, jadi yang dia lakukan adalah membolos pelajaran dan pergi ke atap sekolah.

Saat sampai disana Baekhyun terkaget melihat Chanyeol yang sudah ada disana juga. Chanyeol pun juga kaget melihatnya. Baekhyun langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Chanyeol tampak lesu setelah melihat Baekhyun pergi. Tapi Baekhyun langsung terpikir apa yang dikatakan Kai tadi.

 _"Kau harus bicara padanya setidaknya satu kali."_

Baekhyun berjalan kembali dimana Chanyeol berada. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun kembali terkaget dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu. Baekhyun mengambil duduk disamping Chanyeol walau dia sangat gugup. Chanyeol merasa heran dengan tindakan Baekhyun.

"... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Um... bolos pelajaran." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Sekolah baru saja dimulai dan kau sudah bolos pelajaran?"

"Tapi kau juga kan..."

Setelah percakapan itu mereka terdiam lagi.

"... sangat nyaman disini, membuatku mengantuk."

"BENAR, BENAR!?" Chanyeol terlalu bahagia mendengar Baekhyun berbicara padanya.

"Mengagumkan kau bisa tidur disini saat musim semi seperti ini,"

"Yah itu kedengarannya bagus,"

"Jika ..." Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia menahannya.

"Apa? Hah? Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan omongannya.

"Oh...um..."

"Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau katakan?" Chanyeol tampak menunduk dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Um...kau tahu... jika kau suka, kau bisa kesini lagi kapan-kapan," lirih Chanyeol, wajahnya masih menunduk.

Haha. Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun.

"Ini bahkan bukan tempat milikmu juga," ucap Baekhyun yang masih tertawa dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa bodoh sendiri.

"Tapi kan aku yang kesini duluan, jadi tempat ini jadi milikku,"

"Hah, kau memang benar-benar bodoh,"

"Diam!"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun.

"Omong-omong ada apa denganmu hari ini?... Kau tidak mengatakan kata-kata yang pedas lagi." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol lalu membuang wajahnya.

"... Jika kau mau, akan kulakukan."

Chanyeol pun juga mengalihkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun.

"Bukan... bukan itu maksudku!"

"Sial! ternyata aku bisa juga berbicara normal dengannya," gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah bersemu.

"Hm?" Chanyeol seperti mendengar sesuatu.

"Bukan apa-apa..."

"Omong-omong kalian sangat dekat."

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun lagi.

"Kalian?"

"Kau dan teman-temanmu!"

"... oh!" Chanyeol baru menyadarinya.

Chanyeol berpikir sambil melihat ke atas.

"Yah kita di smp yang sama. Dan kita pun juga sangat melengkapi satu sama lain,"

"Lebih dari saling melengkapi..." sahut Baekhyun.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak..."

" Laki-laki itu,Kai."

"Oh... oh ya, kalian kan sekelas,"

"Kau tahu..."

"...sebenarnya... tidak jadi."

"Huh? Apa-apaan itu? Katakan saja! Jangan aneh begitu," kesal juga Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Aku- dia teman yang baik."

"Huh?! Huh, apa? Kalian mengobrol? Yah dia bukan teman yang jahat juga sih... tapi dia sebenarnya bukan sebaik itu...tapi tunggu, kalian saling bicara?" Chanyeol sampai terkejut Baekhyun bisa mengobrol dengan Kai duluan, dia kan jadi iri.

"Itu juga bukan tentang hal yang penting... tapi, kau tahu..."

"... kalian benar-benar mengagumkan." Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ya itu kalian." Baekhyun masih tersenyun sambil melirik Chanyeol dari samping. Chanyeol pun hanya diam. Baekhyun mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak pernah punya teman yang bisa diajak bercanda seperti kalian..."

"... jadi aku pikir itu sangat mengagumkan... dan sejujurnya aku sangat iri..." wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah.

"... dan kau juga! Aku tahu kau melihatku tidak dengan pandangan seperti itu..."

"... tapi kau tahu, ma- maksudku aku benar-benar minta maaf selama ini... hey!" Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam tidak bereaksi. Baekhyun jadi kesal.

" Kau mendengarku tid-" saat itu juga wajah Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun menunduk, membekap mulutnya. Ekspresinya terkejut dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

* * *

Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berlari di lorong dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia berlari sambil membekap mulutnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah sampai ke lehernya. Dia hanya berlari dan berkata dalam hati,

"Ya tuhan!" berkali-kali.

TBC

Yah, ini ff keduaku, kalau misalnya kalian tertarik sama ceritanya, jangan lupa review, favorite dan follow. Dan kalau misalnya reviewnya udah mencapai 10 bakal aku lanjut ff ini. See you.


End file.
